


Sometimes the sickness is the cure

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Illness, M/M, One Shot, Stand Alone, Supernatual AU, Zombies, non band au, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Lightinsound on tumblr said “I love your blog! Can I request a story where Alex begins feeling weird one day, and at first he dismisses it as being sick but it turns out that he's becoming a zombie, and he tries to hide it but it becomes more and more obvious, and eventually Jack finds out and tells Alex that he still loves him? Thanks!”





	Sometimes the sickness is the cure

**Author's Note:**

> Comment requests here or on my tumblr zacksjacket.

I look in the mirror and poke at my cheeks. I’ve only been getting sicker and sicker and now my skin is paler then usual, I haven’t been eating so I’ve lost a lot of weight and I haven’t been sleeping. It’s probably nothing to worry about so I haven’t told Jack but he’s being growing more and more suspicious that I’m hiding something. I’ll probably be fine in a week so I don’t want to worry him. 

“Alex?” Jack called from our room. 

“I’m in the bathroom.” I turn on the tap to splash some cold water on my face, “I’ll be back in a second.”

“Okay love you.”

“I love you too.”

~

“Alex?” I turn and look at Jack, “Where are you going?”

“Just the doctors.” I catch my reflection in the window, my cheeks where sunken in and my skin had a grey tinge to it, every time I try to eat my body rejects the food and I throw up, I was growing concerned so I booked a emergency doctors appointment, “I’m probably fine I just want to make sure.”

“Do you want me to come?” Jack is definitely worried about me now, theirs no need for him to worry, I’m probably fine. 

“I’ll be fine.” I force out a smile. 

“If you’re sure.” Jack kisses my cheek, “I’ll cook some chicken for you for when you get home.”

“Okay I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

~

“So what’s the results?” Jack asked attempting to look over my shoulder, I hid the letter with the results from my blood test, “Alex what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Alex show me.” Jack demanded, “Alex.”

“I can’t.” I wipe my eyes but tears start to fall anyway, I what started at as a few tears became full blown sobbing into the letter. 

“Alex baby.” Jack held me in his arms, “You can tell me anything.”

I just show the letter in his hands, “Just look.”

“What?” Jack read over the letter in his hands, “What you’re saying is that you’re turning into a zombie?”

“Yeah.” I nod sobbing, “I didn’t even know real zombies where a thing. Why could I be a vampire. Vampires are cool, they live forever and they are hot. Or a werewolf. They are badass. Or magically got turnt into a angel, even a demon would be better. Zombies are useless and just die. Now you are going to break up with me.”

“No I’m not.” Jack holds me closer, “I love you so much and we can fix it anyway.”

“No we can’t.” I weep, “I’m too far gone to do anything now. If I went to the doctors sooner it would have been fine. This is all my fault.”

“Theirs other ways.” Jack reassured, “Trust me. Vampires are cool what we can do is fine a vampire to turn you before you fully transform and then you’ll be fine. Then you can turn me.”

“I don’t want to burden you.” 

“I love you.” Jack wiped my tears, “It’s not a burden. Come on let’s get you better.”


End file.
